


Heartfelt

by irlmakotonaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto-centric, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri is my favorite ship ever, Naegiri-centric, Sad Byakuya Togami, Sad Naegi Makoto, Slow Burn, also i promise Chihiro will use he/him pronouns eventually, maybe Sad Kyoko Kirigiri, naegiri slowburn, onesided celesgiri, onesided naegami, sad celestia ludenburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmakotonaegi/pseuds/irlmakotonaegi
Summary: Makoto never knew loving could be so hard.Until he met her.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, backround ikusaba mukuro/maizono sayaka, one sided byakuya togami/makoto naegi, one sided celestia ludenburg/kyoko kirigiri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all  
> please be nice to me  
> this is the first time i'm serious about a fanfic so some feedback would be nice lolz  
> also is the summary okay??

First day at Hope's Peak...

This was gonna be exciting!

It was only through luck that Makoto was even able to attend this prestigious high school. Honestly, he really didn’t think that he deserved to be here but he’s here! Obviously, he doesn’t have a ‘real’ ultimate as he’s considered the Ultimate Lucky Student. Luck, he thought. I mean it’s true. He has no amazing, undiscovered talents and he’s honestly really plain. Everything he does is average. He even looks average. Plain brown hair, regular greenish eyes, a normal hoodie and jeans, even boring old sneakers. He really is lucky to be here.

Walking into his classroom he noticed 15 other students. They all had special talents and abilities that made them eligible for this school. But him? He was just lucky. Trying to hide his feelings of inferiority he took a seat at a desk placing down his things. He decided that the best thing to do would be getting to know his classmates, as he would be with them for a while. Before he could even decide who he wanted to chat with, a girl with long blue hair ran up to him with a large smile on her face. It didn’t take long before he recognized the girl at his desk.

“Sayaka?” he blurted out in disbelief. He knew she would be here, as he accidentally spent the night reading the student forums, but he didn’t expect the singer to waltz up to his desk so suddenly. The two had gone to the same middle school but to Makoto, there was no reason for Sayaka to remember him, yet she seemed to be relieved he was at the school. Huh, he thought. Maybe she does recognize him, it would be nice. 

To be honest, he used to have a slight crush on Sayaka but he got over it fairly quickly. When he thought about it, he just knew it wouldn’t work out because of their popularity levels. And, no, not popularity as in school, popularity as in one being known all over the world and the other just existing. You can guess which one’s which. 

“Makoto!” Sayaka gushed. “I had no idea you would be here as well!” She giggled. He didn’t think he could respond without stuttering so he just laughed with her. “So Makoto, what’s your ultimate?” He stopped laughing. How could he say he just got in by being lucky? This was the Ultimate Popstar he was talking to! She had actually worked hard. “Uh, well, It’s kinda embarrassing to be honest.” His laugh was awkward and strained. “I’m the, uh, Ultimate Lucky Student. Basically, I got in because my name got drawn.”

He said it. He could feel stares from the other even as he squeezed his eyes shut. They were probably judging stares, ones that realized that he’s not special like her. He’s still boring, old Makoto. Sayaka would probably just ignore him for the years to come. What business does she have with the Ultimate Lucky Student? The silence was agonizing even if it was only there for a few seconds.  
Then, Sayaka replied. “That’s so cool!” What, he thought. Cool? He was just lucky. His confusion was probably laid out clearly on his face because Sayaka started giggling. “Imagine how many names were put into the draw,” she explained happily. “Your name was drawn out of thousands of others! I think that’s pretty cool.” Her smile was so sweet and it was directed at him, Makoto. He really couldn’t believe this and it was still the first day. There were others who he wanted to meet so he politely excused himself. Standing up, he looked for someone who wasn’t already engulfed in a conversation and he found Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. Sweet.

He walked up to the timid looking girl and greeted her. “Hey!” he started. “You’re… Chihiro Fujisaki, right?” Makoto sure hoped he was right. It would be embarrassing otherwise. “Uh, y-yeah. That’s me,” she replied. She seems sweet, Makoto thought. A little shy but that’s okay.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Chihrio!” he said with a small grin. The other smiled a bit at that as well. “Nice to meet you too Makoto.” Makoto grinned and went off to meet Everyone else.

Everyone was pretty nice and cheerful except for a select few. Namely Byakuya and Mondo. There was someone who caught his eye. Kyoko Kirigiri. She was beautiful but a little harsh. Not that that’s a bad thing it was just a bit unexpected to Makoto. He noticed that when she decided the conversation was over, she flicked her long lilac hair over her shoulder and waited for him to get the hint. He didn't, curse his oblivious self, so she walked away.

Kyoko’s eyes were sharp and hard to read. This just made him even more curious about her. She was also a bit taller than him, but wasn’t everybody? Sayaka was even taller than him. He’s gotten used to the fact that he probably won’t get taller. Was it a little disappointing? Yeah but what can you do.

The rest of the school day was quite uneventful as it was still the first day. In all subjects they just did a little introduction paper, then they were done. The first day is never really a fun one. At least not to him. During his free time, he went outside and sat under a tree. The tree gave Makoto shade under the heat of the sun. Makoto didn’t really have much to do, so he thought about the impressions his classmates gave him. They were pretty interesting people if he did say so himself.

It wasn’t his first time meeting Sayaka but it was still great. She was such a happy, bubbly girl and it cheered up anyone who was within 10 feet of her presence. Really, he wasn’t exaggerating. The popstar, surprisingly, didn’t judge him for getting accepted to the school by chance. She had actually called it cool! That was such a relief to hear. And if he’s being honest, Sayaka is still cute as ever. Even if he didn’t like her like that anymore.

Now Leon was interesting to meet. Makoto has learned that he didn’t even like baseball! He’s never heard of an ultimate not liking, or in this case hating, their talent. He kind of felt bad for him. Leon was forced to do baseball when all he’s wanted is to be a singer like Sayaka. But, if Leon sang he wouldn’t be at Hope’s Peak so at least there’s that? Anyways, Leon was a nice person overall. He joked a lot and was a bit loud, but nothing’s wrong with that! It’s just who he is.

Chihiro was nice to talk to. She was a very good listener and was also really passionate about her programming! I mean, I would be too if that was my talent, Makoto thought. She seemed like a caring person and someone who would do anything to try and help her friends. At first, she was timid and quiet but when you talked for a bit, she turned out to be a very talkative person. 

Mondo was kind of mean, which Makoto doesn’t think he meant. Mondo just said whatever he wanted and whatever came to his mind! That would be fine if it didn’t mean that Makoto almost got knocked out on this first day here. That may have been his fault though because he startled the other guy. Mondo didn’t tell him any personal details like the others but some people are just more secretive than others. 

Kiyotaka was really funny even if he didn’t mean to be, which he didn’t. Others may disagree, but Makoto actually kinda liked how strict Taka was about rules. Oh yeah, he had asked to be called Taka. He had reprimanded Mondo a few times for his constant cursing and it had been a bit funny to watch. Taka was a very formal person as he is the Ultimate Moral Compass. He had applauded Makoto for coming into class quietly, which Makoto accidentally took pride in. Taka was very nice and apologized immediately when he misgendered Sakura. Very loudly, but he apologized. 

Hifumi was actually very polite to him and everyone else. He shook Makoto’s hand as a greeting and introduced himself. It was a pleasant experience. Makoto had learned about his love for fanfiction and how hard he works for his readers. Makoto had just realized that he doesn’t even get paid for the long works he writes! He just does it for fun, which is something Makoto can look up to. Not every talent is about money I guess, he thinks. Overall, Hifumi was a gentleman and a lovely person.

Celeste however, was something else. She wasn’t rude or uncaring, she was just an intriguing character. She was also secretive, but more than Mondo. She wouldn’t even tell him if she had any pets! Her outfit was pretty cool, Makoto thought. Celeste also had a cool accent when she talked and it might have distracted him. She seemed pretty polite but he really wasn’t sure what to think.

Sakura was very welcoming to everybody, including him. Makoto doesn’t want to seem rude but he actually thought that Sakura was a guy just like Taka. He was glad he didn’t comment on it though. She was an honorable person and didn’t have a bad bone in her body. As the Ultimate Martial Artist, she had a lot of muscle and it was so cool. Makoto could never do that even if he wanted. Sakura could crush him if she wanted to, but she probably doesn’t want to. 

Mukuro seemed cold on the outside but, considering she’s the Ultimate Soldier, she was kinder than expected. When Makoto smiled at her she seemed taken aback, like he was the first one to direct such a gesture at her. Mukuro was very direct when she answered questions but her voice was soft and sweet. It was a strange contrast to her ultimate. Makoto had wondered how many people she had to kill to be considered the Ultimate Soldier, but he didn't dwell on it for too long. 

Junko was way different compared to her sister. She was outgoing and very touchy. She spoke very animated and her mood could change in the blink of an eye. It was kind of tiring to speak to her but Makoto could deal with it. Junko’s smile sent a shiver down his spine, but he still couldn’t figure out why that is. Whatever, he thought. It’s no big death anyways.

Yasuhiro was strange but nice to talk to. Makoto thought he sounded like one of those surfer dudes when he talked. It was amusing, but he didn’t point it out in case it was offensive in some way. Yasuhiro had asked to be called Hiro so that’s what he did. Hiro had pushed him to get told his fortune so he did. These are the exact words he said. “I predict that you and I will be fathers of a child from the same mother.” That’s when Makoto had said goodbye and walked off. Excluding that interaction, he thought Yasuhiro was a pretty cool person.

Aoi was very energetic and bubbly, a bit like Sayaka. Makoto had quickly learned that Aoi was very fond of donuts. He liked donuts but she made it clear that she loved them. A lot. Aoi, who had asked to be called Hina, also had muscles but not in the way Sakura did. She had broader shoulders which made sense because of swimming, and her arms looked like the strongest part of her body. Hina was very sweet and welcomed Makoto immediately. She talked pretty fast too, bouncing on her heels as she did. 

Toko didn’t seem to want to talk to him but he tried anyway. She seemed really self deprecating and he guessed paranoid. Toko thought every step or movement he made was one that was out to get her, but they weren’t! He tried to talk to her, he really did, but everytime she just ignored or yelled at him. Maybe they would get closer as the year went by? He sure hoped so.

Byakuya spoke harshly to him and to everyone else. It annoyed him slightly but he guessed he’d get used to it. Byakuya told him that a plebian such as himself shouldn’t even think of walking in his direction. Pretentious much? Sure Byakuya had a lot of money but that was it. He got into Hope’s Peak because he was rich. Maybe if Makoto was rich… He pushed away the thought. All the rich man did was glare at him when he had tried to speak of himself. Byakuya didn’t tell him much either but he didn’t really care this time.

Now Kyoko. Kyoko was harsh but in a different way. She hadn’t seemed to be treating him like worthless scum, much like Byakuya had, and she didn’t glare at him when he spoke. Well, not as harshly. She was also secretive, as found out before, but Makoto believed that he could get closer to her. He also recently noticed the black studded gloves she was wearing. It could just be because she liked the appearance of them, but he just knew there was some other reason. He didn’t dwell on it long because it may be personal to her. 

Kyoko had a calculating gaze, like she was picking you apart just by looking at you. Makoto wondered if that was just how detectives are. Figuring out everything about you before you even know those things. How cool would it be to have a talent like that, he wondered. It would be useful for so many things. Figuring out when people are lying to you, discovering mysteries, so many things that Makoto would love to be able to do. Maybe she could teach him some things. 

Overall, his classmates all seemed really talented. But that was to be expected as he was at Hope’s Peak. The thought was still weird to him. He’s at Hope’s Peak. This was amazing.

Komaru was gonna hear everything tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> just wanted to say that im basing makoto and komarus relationship off of me and my sisters lol  
> ALSO  
> i have decided that i will be trying to update every saturday :D  
> if i update late or early i will tell you guys why in the chapter notes

“Hey! I’m home!” Makoto yelled as he walked through the door. His parents yelled back saying hello or welcome home, making him smile slightly. Right as he took off his shoes and sat them to the side, Komaru came barreling down the stairs. She stopped, hunched over and out of breath. She really hadn’t been running for that long, Makoto thought. He laughed at how tired she looked, which didn’t go over well with Komaru.

“H. . . hey!” She tried to yell. “Those stairs are pretty steep.” She was pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes glaring into Makoto. Then, she stuck out her tongue and turned away like a moody child. Which she was. A moody child. How rude, Makoto thought. 

The pouting didn’t last long because as soon as Makoto was making his way up the stairs into his room, she followed. You know, like an annoying little sister does. “I thought you were mad at me,” he pointed out with a grin. Komaru stuck out her tongue in reply. Soon enough, they made it to Makoto’s room, both of them flopping down on the bed. 

Komaru rolled over to face her brother, who had spaced out looking at the ceiling. “How was Hope’s Peak?” she asked with interest. Makoto yawned, obviously not paying attention, so she got on her knees and jumped on him. That shocked him into paying attention quickly. “G-get off!” he managed to squeak out. “I-I can’t breath!” Komaru laughed wickedly before hopping off of her poor brother.

“You weren’t listening to me!” she explained while laughing. Makoto looked her dead in the eye before pushing her off the side of the bed. You know, like an annoying older brother does. “Payback!” he yelled. Komaru huffed and stood up saying, “You never answered my question.”

Oh yeah! He had forgotten about the question as he was more occupied with his airflow being restricted. “Oh, it was cool.” Komaru motioned for him to go into more depth on what he meant, so he did. He told her everything that had happened, what he had done, and the interactions with his classmates. 

“You’re in the same class as Sayaka Maizono?!” 

He nodded. 

“The Ultimate Popstar?!” 

He nodded again. 

If it’s not already evident, Komaru is a very big fan of Sayaka. She has many posters of the girl all over her room and even CD’s of her that she got for Christmas. Makoto was a very big fan as well, he just wasn’t a poster person. He may or may not own more CD’s than his sister. 

Komaru was ecstatic! “Can I please meet her?” she begged. “Pretty please?” Makoto playfully scoffed. “If we get partnered up for a group project you might,” he said. His sister stood up and demanded him to get paired up with Sayaka for every group project. Then, she did a little happy dance. Makoto laughed at her, but if he was being honest he kind of wanted to join in, so he did. 

Standing up, him and Komaru danced around his room for no reason at all. There was no music, but that didn’t matter to them. They were just having fun! The dancing ended, sadly, when they both got too out of breath to dance any more. “That was weird,” Komaru said. “Yeah,” Makoto replied. 

“Anyways,” Komaru started. “Byakuya seems mean.” Makoto couldn’t argue, he kind of agreed actually, but he didn’t want to encourage his sister. Instead of talking, he just shook his head trying his best not to smile. He wasn’t really good at that anyways. “You agree, I know you do,” she said, poking his head. Makoto pushed her hand away playfully and looked at her.

“Yeah, he is kinda mean,” Makoto agreed with a smile. “He called me a plebian for walking up to him!” He shook his head in distaste. There was the slight chance that Byakuya just wasn’t good at interacting with people, but that chance seemed to be very low. At least right now, he thought. 

Komaru laughed, there seemed to be lots of laughing between them, and changed the subject a bit. “So,” she said with an exaggerated O. “Who’s your favorite?” Makoto looked at her in slight disbelief. He had just met most of these people and she expects him to have a favorite already? Who was he kidding, he obviously has a favorite!

“Sayaka!” he said happily. Komaru stared blankly at him, obviously expecting the answer. She closed her eyes and sighed, dramatically. “You’re so boring!” 

Offended, Makoto stuck out his tongue in her direction. One would think, from his reaction, that he’s a small child. They would not expect him to be a student of Hope’s Peak, no one would, yet he is. 

“Okay, okay,” Komaru laughed. “Seriously though. Do you think Byakuya would be willing to lend me a check?”

“What?”

Komaru grinned. “I want a mansion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER TODAY and boring  
> BUT PLEASE STICK AROUND  
> it will get much more exciting at some point i promise rlly  
> also im posting this now because im going to see my friend this weekend so i cant post on the saturday
> 
> HEY HEY! just saying it will be another week before i post again. i have dance pictures and couldn’t write at all. i’m pretty stressed because of school and stuff but i’ll make sure i get a chapter out the next saturday!


	3. Will be deleted when I update again!

Hey!

If you are actually interested in this then thank you! But i will not be updating for a couple weeks because my uncles funeral is soon. Ive had a rough few weeks and I couldn’t get myself to write. 

Dont read on if $uicide is a trigger for you! 

My uncle burned himself alive three weeks ago and we went out to help my grandma, or his mother, a few days after he died at the hospital. I didnt see what he looked like but I did hear that 75% of his body was covered in burns. I haven’t been feeling too good lately haha but I’ll try to update once I feel normal again! I’m sorry if you were ever waiting for a chapter but I promise I won’t drop this.


End file.
